Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
, Haga Akane, Dambara Ruru, Oura Hirona, Niinuma Kisora, Yokogawa Yumei, Yamaki Risa)]] Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生発表会2013 ~12月の生タマゴShow!~) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2013 concert. Setlist :Unless otherwise noted, songs are performed by all members. (Hello Pro Kenshuusei + Juice=Juice) #Ten Made Nobore! #Waratte! YOU - Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Sasaki Rikako #Yattaruchan - Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru #Aitai Lonely Christmas - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Dance performance) - Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies'' #*Nagoya Show: VERY BEAUTY - Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako #*Osaka Show: Osaka Koi no Uta - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi #*Tokyo Show: Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Ogawa Rena, Kosuga Fuyuka, Nomura Minami #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Samui ne. - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru, Miyazaki Yuka #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - Takagi Sayuki, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ - Taguchi Natsumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako #Seishun Collection - Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana #SHINES #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Featured Members * (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on September 15, at the 9gatsu Nama Tamago Show. *There was a Juice=Juice handshake event before the Osaka (12/8) show. *It is the first time that Hello Pro Kenshuusei performs at Namba Hatch and Differ Ariake. *It is the first time that Hello Pro Kenshuusei performs six shows for one Nama Tamago concert. *It is the first concert to feature Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ was announced at the 12/21 show. *Former Kenshuusei Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina attended the event on December 21, 2013. *This was Kaneko Rie's last Nama Tamago show, according to Kaneko's father, she quit on December 14, but stayed for the last show on December 21. **Fans reported that Kaneko took a bow at the end of the last show on December 21, and that Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin and Makino Maria were crying. **Fans reported that staff, as well as the former Kenshuusei who came, wore Kaneko Rie T-shirts. *This was Kosuga Fuyuka's last Nama Tamago Show. Gallery o0480072012767655578.jpg|Rehearsal o0480072012767655554.jpg|Rehearsal Tumblr_mw2tkqLJLt1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012767606681.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012768787529.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012768787524.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012768787523.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072012763367352.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-425121.jpg|Rehearsal o0800053312771411973.jpg|Rehearsal o0800053312771411975.jpg|Rehearsal o0800053312771411972.jpg|Rehearsal Blog,_Hello!_Pro_Egg-425239.jpg|Rehearsal Blog,_Hello!_Pro_Egg-425214.jpg|Rehearsal Blog,_Hello!_Pro_Egg-425213.jpg|Rehearsal Blog,_Hello!_Pro_Egg-425212.jpg|Rehearsal Blog,_Hello!_Pro_Egg-425211.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Hello! Pro Egg-426320.jpg blog, Hello! Pro Egg-426319.jpg o0480072012774871976.jpg 2014012913-dc1c6.jpg|Yattaruchan (Pictured: Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Inoue Hikaru) Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows External Links *Rehearsal blog Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In